When using woodworking hand tools on a bench, a worker will often employ one or more clamps or a flexible non-skid pad or mat in an attempt to hold the workpiece in place while manipulating the workpiece with the tool (e.g., sanding, routing, etc.). A clamp can interfere with access to a workpiece and care must be taken not to mar the workpiece with the clamp. While such pads or mats may serve to constrain the workpiece from moving relative to the bench or tool, the workpiece rests on the pad or mat surface and therefore access to the workpiece by the tool from the sides, lower edges and workpiece bottom is inhibited. Using a simple interposing block will result in slippage since more friction is needed. Using adhesives is possible but that would damage the workpiece. Soft materials are likely to shred because of the lateral shear force applied to the workpiece when worked by a tool (such as a sander or plane). A solution must provide a high degree of resistance, not mar the workpiece and be durable.
Furthermore, if one needs greater height than a single block for other reasons than raising the workpiece, it would be useful to have that option.
Finally, it would be useful to be able to create a workpiece support with the minimum contact area in order to apply finishes to the workpiece.